staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Fraglesi (12) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (stereo) (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.05 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Chris Burke (44 min) 10.55 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Tylko dla dorosłych - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Nieparzyści (5) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 13.40 Ładna historia! 13.45 Mistrzowie: Jerzy Turowicz - felieton 14.10 Zawsze w Europie (2) - felieton 14.35 Historia na taśmie filmowej: Wielki kryzys 1929-1936 - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (346) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1127) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (23 min) (dubbing) 19.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Żelazna konstrukcja 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Papież Jan Paweł II - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.10 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Popularna: Żelazna konstrukcja - sztuka Macieja Wojtyszko, Polska 2000, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Eugenia Herman, Ewa Ziętek, Dorota Pomykała, Adrianna Biedrzyńska (80 min) 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Niagara, Niagara - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bob Gosse, wyk. Robin Tunney, Henry Thomas, Michael Parks, Stephen Lang (90 min) 00.40 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 01.05 Kronika Filmowa (powt.) 01.15 Wieści ze świata (12) - serial edukacyjny (stereo) (powt.) 01.40 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (233): Badania - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 07 zgłoś się (19/20): Złocisty - serial kryminalny, Polska 1987, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Jerzy Rogalski, Hanna Dunowska, Zdzisław Tobiasz (91 min) 10.30 Feliks - przyjaciel na całe życie (Felix - Ein Freundfürs Leben) (11/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (47 min) 11.25 Na dobre i na złe (27): Cena przebaczenia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 12.20 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.45 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 13.10 Multimedialny wieczór kabaretowy - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.05 Teatr dla Dzieci: Rudy - sztuka Gabrieli Górskiej i Andrzeja Krzyżanowskiego, Polska 1999, reż. Mikołaj Haremski, wyk. Tadeusz Markiewicz, Adam Marciniak, Hubert Wawer, Maja Barełkowska (34 min) 14.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Totalny, niesamowity - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Fitness Club (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (28 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, reż. R. J. Visciglia, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (44 min) 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Tu jest nawet i nieźle - film dokumentalny Artura i Zygmunta Skoniecznych 17.25 Interklasa - witajcie w Internecie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Parada Schumana 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Tele Milenium - teleturniej (streo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy 20.45 Parada Schumana 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos (102 min) 23.25 Szlachetny dzikus - film dokumentalny Jerzego Domaradzkiego 00.20 Kino bez granic: Zasada Arki Noego (Das Arche Noah Prinzip) - film SF, Niemcy 1983, reż. Roland Emmerich, wyk. Richy Müller, Franz Buchrieser, Aviva Joel, Matthias Fuchs (95 min) 01.55 Dźwięki nocy - Grzegorz Gerwazy Gorczycki 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 08.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Rodzina Nardich (13/20) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (52 min) 11.25 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 11.35 (WP) Znane nieznane: Titkin czyli Tykocin 12.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 12.20 (WP) Kompozytorzy: Piotr Czajkowski 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Co w brzuchu burczy? - program dla dzieci 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.35 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy - magazyn 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.35 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 08.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Rodzina Nardich (13/20) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (52 min) 11.25 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 11.35 (WP) Znane nieznane: Titkin czyli Tykocin 12.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 12.20 (WP) Kompozytorzy: Piotr Czajkowski 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Co w brzuchu burczy? - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Koncert muzyki poważnej (powt.) 16.05 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.40 Magazyn kolarski 17.00 Wspólne sprawy - magazyn publicystyczny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Kraków 2000 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (2/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (29 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 08.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Rodzina Nardich (13/20) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (52 min) 11.25 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 11.35 (WP) Znane nieznane: Titkin czyli Tykocin 12.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 12.20 (WP) Kompozytorzy: Piotr Czajkowski 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Co w brzuchu burczy? - program dla dzieci 15.35 Graj w zielone - magazyn ekologiczny 15.55 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 16.25 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.40 Magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.45 Bywalec - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 23.30 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (2/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (29 min) 00.00 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Program na wtorek Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (67) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (25) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (30) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (17/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (116) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (6/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Hudson Street (7/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Tony Danza, Lori Loughlin, Jerry Adler, Frank John Galasso (30 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Piramida - teleturniej 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Tom i Jerry (26) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.55 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (18/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (117) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Wystrzałowe dziewczyny (Bad Girls) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Kaplan, wyk. Madeleine Stowe, Mary Stuart Masterson, Andie MacDowell, Drew Barrymore (96 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Nikita (La femme Nikita) (56) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Peta Wilson, Roy Dupuis, Alberta Watson, Don Francks (45 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Graczykowie (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 00.05 Super Express TV 00.25 Frankenstein 90 (Frankenstein 90) - film fantastyczny, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Jean Rochefort, Eddy Mitchell, Fiona Gelin, Herma Vos (92 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Anna - telenowela 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 8.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.25 Maska (26) - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 12.55 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 14.40 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Mecz NBA 16.10 Fakty Regionalne 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (8) - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 Norman Show (2) - serial 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 1.00 Pielgrzymka do Knock - film obycz., W. Bryt. 2.30 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (30) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (30) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Viper (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (30) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (59,60) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (31) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (31) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (31) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (31) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (61,62) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (31) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Delta Fever - dramat przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Webb, wyk. Katherine Kelly Lang, William Bledsoe, Wendie Jo Sperber, Denver Pyle (95 min) (powt.) 22.30 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.30 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.35 nuta.pl - magazyn 01.35 Czułość i kłamstwa (31) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach - serial 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.10 Perła - telenowela 8.55 Izabella - telenowela 9.45 Wakacyjna przygoda - film obycz., USA 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.10 Perła (156) - telenowela 18.00 Izabella (18) - telenowela 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - prog. rozrywkowy 19.55 Bastion (3) - film SF, USA 21.40 Z ostatniej chwili - dramat obycz., USA 23.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 Bastion (3) - film SF, USA 1.20 Z ostatniej chwili - dramat obycz., USA TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (338) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Baryton - film obyczajowy, Polska1985, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Englert (91 min) (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan (338) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.25 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny, Polska 1958, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeżyński, Adam Pawlikowski (95 min) (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Kłopoty z piękną panią - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Męskie kłopoty - magazyn medyczny 15.40 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Ryszard Grzyb - program Róży Fabianowskiej 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (338) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (6) - serial animowany, Polska 1989 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Brylanty pani Zuzy - thriller, Polska 1971, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Halina Golanko, Andrzej Szajewski, Edmund Fetting (77 min) 21.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 22.00 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz po latach - reportaż 23.35 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Zaproszenie: Remus - kaszubski życiorys - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (338) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (6) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Brylanty pani Zuzy - thriller, Polska 1971, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Halina Golanko, Andrzej Szajewski, Edmund Fetting (77 min) (powt.) 03.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 04.00 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz po latach - reportaż (powt.) 05.35 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dok. 8.00 Chińskie skrzydła - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial anim. (K) 8.50 Łapu-capu (K) 9.00 Przyjaciele V - serial (K) 9.25 Szczepan i Irenka - serial anim. (K) 9.30 13. posterunek 2 - serial (K) 10.00 Pajęczarki - komedia pol. (K) 11.45 Gloria - dramat obycz. USA (K) 13.30 Cybernet (K) 14.00 Cannes 2000 (K) 14.30 Jeźdźcy cienia - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Telepasja - film obycz. USA (K) 17.10 Pies, komputer i milion dolarów - film przyg. USA (K) 18.30 Chińskie skrzydła - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Mysz - aniołek - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Cannes 2000 20.00 Mortal kombat 2 - unicestwienie - film fantasy USA (K) 21.35 Kino na świecie - Dania - film dok. (K) 22.30 Jak ryba bez wody - komedia krym. franc. (K) 23.55 South Park - serial anim. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 07.00 Pierwsza liga 3: Powrót do źródeł (Major League III) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Warren, wyk. Scott Bakula, Corbin Bernsen, Dennis Haysbert, Takaaki Ishibashi (100 min) 08.40 Przeklęte oko proroka - film historyczny, Polska 1985, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Lubomir Cwetkow, Zbigniew Borek (115 min) 10.20 Żyjąc niebezpiecznie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 10.35 Lawless - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Adam Nimoy, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Larry Holden, Glenn Plummer (96 min) 12.20 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Eddie Murphy - magazyn filmowy 12.50 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) 14.15 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 14.45 Nocny rozejm (Midnight Clear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kevin Dillon, Gary Sinise, Peter Berg (90 min) 16.35 Skutki uboczne (Head above Water) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Cameron Diaz, Craig Sheffer, Billy Zane (92 min) 18.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Madeline - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Frances McDormand, Nigel Hawthorne, Hatty Jones, Ben Daniels (110 min) 20.00 Strzały na Long Island (Long Island Incident) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Laurie Metcalf, Mackenzie Astin (89 min) 21.35 Morderstwo doskonałe (A Perfect Murder) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Michael Douglas, Gwyneth Paltrow, Viggo Mortensen, David Suchet (105 min) 23.20 Renegaci (Renegades) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jami Gertz, Rob Knepper (101 min) 00.50 Siostro, moja siostro (Sister My Sister) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Nancy Meckler, wyk. Julie Walters, Joely Richardson, Jodhi May, Sophie Thursfield (85 min) 02.20 Seryjny morderca - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 03.10 Kangury rude: Podzielona pustynia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 04.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 04.30 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) Wizja Jeden 7.30 The Monkees - serial 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Metamorfoza 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 World Most Astounding Undercover Stings 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie - serial 22.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 23.00 Historie o duchach - serial dok. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 1.00 Zdrówko - serial 1.30 Taxi - serial 2.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 3.00 Droga Klaudio - kom. romant. austral. Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Jeden z nich (One of Her Own) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Greg Evigan, Martin Sheen (90 min) 10.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 23.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 TeDe 06.45 Czas dla prezydenta - program publicystyczny 07.00 Czas dla wojewody - program publicystyczny 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (30) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (30) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Viper (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (30) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (59,60) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (31) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (31) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Czas dla prezydenta - program publicystyczny 16.00 Czas dla wojewody - program publicystyczny 16.15 Masked Rider (31) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (61,62) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (31) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Delta Fever - dramat przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Webb, wyk. Katherine Kelly Lang, William Bledsoe, Wendie Jo Sperber, Denver Pyle (95 min) (powt.) 22.30 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.30 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.35 nuta.pl - magazyn 01.35 Czułość i kłamstwa (31) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.05 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.15 Czas dla prezydenta - program publicystyczny 02.30 Czas dla wojewody - program publicystyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Fotoplastikon: Nieznani żołnierze - film wojenny, Włochy 16.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.00 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 17.25 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 18.30 Świat dalekich podróży - serial podróżniczy 18.55 Video wizyty - serial podróżniczy 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 19.55 Drzwi 20 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Pamiętnik maniaka (Diario di un vizio) - film psychologiczny, Włochy 1993, reż. Marco Ferreri, wyk. Jerry Cala, Sabrina Ferilli (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na wtorek 00.05 BTV nocą